How Do You Get That Lonely
by missingyouforever
Summary: Serena lonely. This is a short one shot that i will be followed with another. How is Serena feeling while everyone else is celebrating the future? Could she be breaking down? Will anyone care? Don't own Sailoe Moon...R


I don't own Sailor moon

I don't own Sailor moon. The song is How Do You Get That Lonely by Blaine Larsen so I don't own that either.

This is short little one shot song fic that may spark a companion piece.

* * *

Serena is listening to the radio in her room. Thinking about her life so far and wondering about what is going on with it.

_It was just another story_

_Read it on the second page_

_Underneath the tigers football score_

_It said that he was only eighteen _

_A boy about my age _

_They found face down on his bedroom floor_

_There will be services on Friday_

_At the Lawrence funeral home _

_Then out on Mooresville high way _

_They'll lay him neath the stone_

What so now I am allowed to listen to the radio, you mean I actually get the choice to listen to music. I thought that destine had already planned out everything that I will do and that for the sake of the future I have to sit and play little miss innocent. How can I be so trapped? Ho can my life become my prison and my loved ones my jailors?

_How do you get that lonely_

How do you get that lonely? Well I don't know…how about having no chance at all to be yourself. Having absolutely no one there for you. Having your friends look through you and only see the future.

When everyone wants you to be something that you are not and only sees what they want to see it gets lonely.

_How do you hurt that bad_

When no one notices when I cry it only makes me want to cry harder. When they think that I am happy and when they tell me it is for the future. Every time that they take something away from me.

They won't let me play around any more.

I can't sleep in class.

I have absolutely no freedom.

_To make you make the call_

_That having no life at all_

_Is better than the life that you have_

I have no life as it is. I only have a mere existence of fighting and the letting the others

pull the strings. Now I know how a puppet feels. The difference is that I am a humane.

I don't have the rights that others have.

_How do you feel so empty _

_You want to let it all go_

_How do you get that lonely and_

_no body know_

They all think that I am ok with having no life. They think that I am happy even though I can not move with out being warned about changing the future. They think that I am going to screw up and ruin everything.

The fact that they think that I will be the one to mess up the future hurts me.

_Did his girlfriend break up with him._

Darien dose not love me. He sleeps around and I can't break up with him for the sake of the future. He resents me for sticking him in this situation.

_Did he buy or steal that gun_

_Did he loose the fight with drugs or alcohol _

If I was going to go through with it then I would have to steal the gun. I would have to shoot myself. They would pump my stomach if I took drugs.

_Did his mom and daddy forget _

_To say I love you son _

Mom and dad don't know but they don't help. All they want me to be is perfect by their standards. They never say that they love me anymore and I think that they would be fine if I did it.

_Did no one see the writing on the wall_

About a month ago I started screaming. Took a tube of lipstick and wrote all over the walls about how I don't want to be princess and all that got me was grounded for two weeks and having to clean my walls.

_I'm not blaming anybody _

_We all do the best we can _

_I know hindsight's twenty twenty _

_But I still don't understand _

The only thing that I don't understand is why I don't do it. I am not even living so why do I keep fighting so that others can leave me in my misery?

_How do you get that lonely_

_How do you hurt that bad_

_To make you make the call _

_That having no life at all_

_Is better than the life that you had_

_How do you feel so empty_

_You want to let it all go_

_How do you get that lonely _

_And no body know _

They don't even look at me anymore. They don't have time…

_Serena… _


End file.
